All You Need Is Love
by sandraa
Summary: [Lily x James] Lily, her friends and the 4 Marauders have just started their last and final year in Hogwarts. James loves Lily and is being REALLY nice to her. So what happens when Lily finds herself falling hard for James?
1. The First Day of their Last Year

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Only the plot. Hey, at least I OWN something. Haha.  
  
A/N: **This is my second fic. Check out my other one, "You Know You Love Me" [ Draco x Ginny ]** So, this is my first time writing an LJ fic, don't blame me if its bad (okay, fine you can) but please give me good advice so I can improve myself. Thanks!  
  
_I'll complete this story in 5 chapters._  
  
Summery: Lilly and the 4 Marauders have just started their last and final year in Hogwarts. What happens when Lily finds herself falling for James?

* * *

-All You Need Is Love- Chapter 1: The First Day of their Last Year

* * *

"Hi Lily Flower... LILY! Hey, Evans! Wait!" cried the charmingly familiar voice of James Potter as he caught up with Lily on the Hogwarts Express that was going to be leaving the train station in a few minutes. Lily was just looking for her friends... and James? Well, he was just looking for her.

* * *

17-year-old Lily Evans was a beautiful young woman with a cascade of fiery red hair that seemed to glow brightly when she was either very angry or extremely happy. She had bright emerald eyes and was 5'8 in height, had a slim, beautiful built and was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts as she was known for being kind, clever and athletic. She was the girl all the boys wanted and the girl all the other girls wanted to be.  
  
But, young Lily didn't seem to be able to see that! She thought her lovely hair an ugly shade of red and her eyes like those of a cat's, scary and intimidating. Her just perfect height for a model she thought, not tall enough.  
  
Even though she had lots of offers to be on magazines, adverts and posters, to be a true supermodel! She denied all, thinking, "I am neither beautiful nor tall enough. They will run away screaming when they see me."  
  
If only she realized, if only she KNEW how wrong she was!  
  
James was a 6'1, 17-year-old boy with messy, jet black hair that could never be tamed and deep, chocolate brown eyes. True, he and his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the most popular guys in the school and were known as the "Marauders", always pulling pranks and jokes and TRUE, he, Sirius and Remus were considered the most handsome boys in the school.  
  
TRUE, all the girls wanted them and all the boys wanted to BE like them. But one thing that really makes him wonder was Lily Evans.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Just thinking of her made his heart beat faster and his breathing out of control. It was common knowledge to the whole school that James Potter, THE James Potter, had had a crush on Lily Evans since the end of first year. But no one really knew the reason. Neither did James himself. He just loves her. Love is full of surprises.  
  
Lily however, had simply no interest in James at ALL. True, she still held grudges on James because during the first year, he had teased and pranked her senseless but suddenly seemed to have an almighty crush on her by the end of the year.  
  
This had freaked her out and she made her distance. But by the fifth year, he had begun asking her out everyday and sending her little presents once a week. True, she was flattered by the attention, but she felt nothing for him. Not one single spark. Besides, many other guys in school were ALSO trying to win her heart. So, everyday, Lily would receive tons of gifts and cards but she just ignored them.  
  
'Why can't they understand?' she had thought, 'I just want to be left ALONE and score good grades for my OWLs!'  
  
(A/N: OWLs – Ordinary Wizarding Levels)  
  
James had to sacrifice a lot for Lily, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind that he hadn't dated a single girl before but Sirius had dated and dumped almost the whole population of girls in the school. No, James just wanted Lily, and if he couldn't get her, then he wouldn't get anyone else. She was the only one in his mind.  
  
But, surprisingly, by the sixth year, Lily and the Marauders had suddenly developed a strange new friendship. They were close friends now and were usually seen in the common room, chatting and laughing by the fire along with Lily's friends, Anastasia and Bluzimier (A/N: think: blah-zeeh-mere).

* * *

Back to the story...

* * *

"What do you want this time, James?" asked Lily, not stopping, but turning back and looking at him, though she was still looking for her friends. She just couldn't wait to tell them the good news!  
  
She finally saw Anastasia and Bluzimier sitting together and laughing loudly with the rest of the marauders.  
  
"I tried to tell you where they were but you wouldn't stop and listen," said James innocently as Lily scowled at him.  
  
She sighed and said, "Oh okay. Sorry, my mistake!"  
  
James smiled. She was just so beautiful when she was embarrassed and feeling guilty.  
  
"I've got some GREAT news," she shrieked excitedly as soon as she got into the compartment, "I got home yesterday from Diagon Alley and saw THIS on my table."  
  
She lifted the items up and everyone was that it was a parchment with Professor Dumbledore's handwriting on it and...  
  
The Head Girl Badge!  
  
"Oh my god, Lily!" squealed Bluzimier as she rushed over to give Lily a big hug.  
  
"Congrats, girlfriend!" exclaimed Anastasia, rushing in to join the hug.  
  
"Awww... how sweeeet!" cooed Sirius and James, both with identical grins on their faces.  
  
"Shall we join them?"  
  
"Oh absolutely!"  
  
With a mighty war-cry, the two boys charged down to the other end of the compartment and barged into the girls to join in the group hug. The girls squealed loudly when they found themselves almost squashed to death by James and Sirius.  
  
"Big hug!" said James.  
  
"I love you... you love me, we're a happy family..."  
  
"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..." continued James as he gave Lily a peck on her cheek, causing her to blush furiously.  
  
"Won't you say you love... ME..." yelled Sirius and both he and James both took deep breaths and bellowed.  
  
"TOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Remus and Peter were on the floor rolling with laughter. Seeing Remus laughing so happily was something Bluzimier wanted to see for so long. She had had a crush on him since last year when Lily started be-friending them.  
  
Remus had floppy blonde hair with brown streaks and big baby blue eyes that always looked tired and weary but sparked with such joy and laughter when he was happy. Bluzimier was in love with that smile, in love with those eyes, in love with that hair, that body. In love with HIM.  
  
What she didn't know, was that Remus was slowly starting to fall for her as well. Her beautiful face, though the typical blonde haired, blue eyed Barbie-doll look-alike, always captivated him many a time. So many times he caught himself staring longingly at her, though he never noticed that she was always staring at him too.  
  
Hey, that just even things out in totally the wrong way! They would make a perfect couple, both blue eyed blondes. How sweet!  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was too busy goggling at Anastasia to notice Remus staring at Bluzimier. Anastasia... his Russian princess. He loved the way she had an arrogant air around her, not surprising since she was born into a world of beauty and fame, being the princess she was, she always had to be present during world events and hundreds and thousands of balls. Anastasia had dark, silky brown hair and beautiful, golden eyes.  
  
Her eyes were what captivated Sirius. They looked so intense. So intriguing. He wanted to find out what went on behind those eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. Like those of an eagle! He used to say.  
  
Anastasia, like the rest of the female population in Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had fallen for Sirius messy black hair, rival of James' and beautiful chocolate brown 'innocent' (A/N: yea, right) eyes. She was upset because she knew he was just that. The player boy of Hogwarts. Dumping and ditching girls by the day. Hour even. Well, she couldn't say that about him! She was a player as well!  
  
Everyone knew, next to Lily, Anastasia, the GORGEOUS Russian princess, was the next most beautiful girl on the list, followed by Bluzimier. Whenever the three girls walk down the halls and corridors, girls will envy them, always worshipping the land they step on, hoping to be able to ask to join them.  
  
There will always be a group of girls following them, whispering and giggling, trying to be like the three beautiful girls while guys will naturally drop their jaws to the ground, after taking a moment to pick them off the ground, they would hurry after the (already large) group of girls. Hoping to get noticed by either of them.  
  
Too bad, once James, Remus, Sirius and Peter came, they knew when to clear off. It was hilarious whenever the Marauders entered. Always looking forward to making a big entrance and watching the girls swoon and boys groan (A/N: inwardly of course... teehee).  
  
Although the 4 boys always go nearly everywhere together, little Peter Pettigrew was usually considered 'not as good' as them. Maybe it was because he was a small mousey boy and rarely spoke. Or maybe because they felt he was not good enough to be a marauder. But, no matter what happens, James, Remus and Sirius would always be there to help him. They were all nice boys, really, they just didn't show it.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder who's the lucky boy who gets the Head badge this year..." wondered Lily aloud, not knowing that it was James himself.  
  
"Well," started Sirius, knowing it was James because he was staying over at James' house when he received the letter, "Well, of COURSE its our very own Ja-"  
  
He could not continue as James had hastily covered Sirius' mouth with his hand, while making faces and trying to get Sirius to understand it was meant to be a surprise, James said, "Our very own JOKE to ... umm, guess who it is. You know!" James had a shrill edge to his voice. Causing suspicion.  
  
"Something's going on here..." muttered Remus, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Definitely," agreed Bluzimier.  
  
James and Sirius both shrugged and grinned innocently.  
  
"Whatever..." said Peter.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Lily, "I hope the new Head Boy will be a nice person because I won't want a horrible, slimy git to share a room with..."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled James, causing Anastasia and Peter to jump and Sirius and Bluzimier to flinch, "Sorry, I mean, what?! You stay in the SAME room?"  
  
"What's with you, James? Jealous?" mocked Lily, "Don't worry, its not like we're going to get in bed or anything, HA!"  
  
"You never know..." muttered Sirius darkly as James cuffed him over his head.

* * *

Soon, they were drawing nearer to the Hogsmeade train station. The teens changed into their school robes and got out. It was a bright, clear, sunny day and all of them were in a good mood.

* * *

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, James and Sirius decided to make a- umm... big entrance. They pushed open the dining doors loudly and announced in a cocky voice, "Knock yourself out ladies! The MARAUDERS are here!"  
  
The ditzier girls of Hogwarts rushed up, squealing excitedly, while Lilly, Anastasia and Bluzimier stood behind them, rolling their eyes. Up on stage, a young Dumbledore stood, chucking softly at the scene in front of him while Professor McGonagall look on disapprovingly.

* * *

After the feast, the Headmaster stood out to make some announcements.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke, "I will now announce this year's head boy and head girl. From Gryffindor, the new Head Boy, Mr. James Potter."  
  
Lily's jaw hit the floor as she looked at James, standing on his seat and waving his arms around manically. So it was that nitwit that she was going to have to spend time with the whole year. No wonder he didn't say anything on the train! Oh no. True, she liked him, AT TIMES but he could get out of hand. She rolled her eyes as almost the whole female population squealed excitedly as having such a hot Head Boy.  
  
"The new Head Girl," continued Professor Dumbledore once the noise had subsided SLIGHTLY, "this year's new head girl, ALSO from Gryffindor, Ms. Lily Evans!"  
  
"EVERYBODY, GIVE IT UP FOR LILY!!!" yelled James as this time; it was the males in the school who started cat-calling and wolf-whistling at Lily while James shot death-glares at them. The girls clapped politely. Everyone was clapping, it was deafening! Lily was blushing furiously at the attention and quickly sat back down.  
  
"Aww, don't be a spoilsport, Lily Flower, their still clapping!" whined James as he pulled her up again. This time, they received a standing ovation. It was perfect! The best looking and smartest boy and girl of the school as Heads, what more could the school ask for?

* * *

After another 10 minutes, the clapping finally ended. James sat back down, looking very proud and big-headed while Lily looked dazed.  
  
"Thank you all, it is now time for bed, prefects, please lead the students back to their common room, and the Heads, I trust you know your way to the Head Rooms," announced Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, our own private room," whispered James into Lily's ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Sod off, James..." whispered back Lily, looking ruffled. James shrugged and walked out. Lily quickly followed him.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: How was that? My very first LJ story! R and R please! 


	2. The Attack and the Rescuer

ITS **SUMMER!!!** Okay, so now I get more time to work on my fan fics.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Only the plot. Hey, at least I OWN something. Haha.  
  
A/N: This is my second fic. Check out my other one, _"You Know You Love Me" [ Draco x Ginny ]_ and my SongFic_ "There You'll Be" [Draco x Ginny]_ Thank you for all the nice reviewers. I **deeply** appreciate them.  
  
By the way, **I completed "You Know You Love Me"**, so check it out and leave a review (or two). Thanks! :)  
  
I'll complete this story in 5 chapters.  
  
Summary: Lilly and the 4 Marauders have just started their last and final year in Hogwarts. What happens when Lily finds herself falling for James?  
  
-All You Need Is Love- Chapter 2: The Attack and The Rescuer

* * *

Previously on All You Need Is Love...  
  
After another 10 minutes, the clapping finally ended. James sat back down, looking very proud and big-headed while Lily looked dazed.  
  
"Thank you all, it is now time for bed, prefects, please lead the students back to their common room, and the Heads, I trust you know your way to the Head Rooms," announced Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, our own private room," whispered James into Lily's ear, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Sod off, James..." whispered back Lily, looking ruffled. James shrugged and walked out. Lily quickly followed him.

* * *

_"Lily!"_ cried the familiar voices of Anastasia and Bluzimier.  
  
"Hey girls!" said Lily as she linked arms with her two best friends and went through a painting of a knight on a horse.  
  
"Oh my _god!_ If _only_ you saw the look on your face when _Potter_ was announced Head Boy!" said Bluzimier.  
  
"Yeah, it was _priceless_!" squealed Anastasia as they reached a dark corridor that was concealed behind a tapestry. A shortcut to the Gryffindor common room that not a lot of people knew about.  
  
"Oh! Hey, you two go on ahead first, I have to tie my shoelace," said Lily, bending down to tie her shoe. Her two friends nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Just as Lily was about to stand up and go after them, she felt two strong arms drag her down the corridor. Lily panicked and started screaming and struggling as her green hair scrunchie fell to the floor. (Like those murder scenes ya'll know! When the victim leaves some _evidence_ behind and stuff, lol!)

* * *

"LILY?!" yelled Anastasia, "I'm sure I heard something!"  
  
"C'mon! Let's _go!"_ shrieked Bluzimier.  
  
Lily and her kidnapper heard running footsteps getting closer and closer.  
  
"HELP!" screamed Lily.  
  
_"Silencio!"_ Lily could not speak.  
  
"_STUPEFY! STUPEFY_!" yelled the kidnapper as he saw the two girls round the corner. Both Anastasia and Bluzimier froze and fell to the floor with identical stunned expressions on their faces.

* * *

Lily was dragged into a dusty classroom. She turned to look at the attacker, only to find that he was masked! She could only see his pale grey eyes. Her kidnapper roughly pushed Lily against the wall and ripped off her cloak.  
  
"Mudbloods don't _deserve_ to be so pure and beautiful..." hissed her attacker as he licked Lily's neck and finally, reaching her lips. Forcing Lily to open her mouth by putting his tongue in, he started kissing her hard and rough, while his hands traveled up and down her front. Lingering only when he reached her chest. He tore her shirt and proceeded to unclasp her bra.  
  
Lily struggled against him, crying helplessly. Suddenly, they heard laughing voices in the corridor.  
  
"Its James and Remus!" thought Lily as she fought more fiercely against her attacker, who was weakening when he heard the voices suddenly start yelling. Lily gave it her only shot and kicked him on the - _ahem_ – where the sun doesn't shine. Her attacker grabbed her foot and twisted it. Lily fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, crying helplessly and clutching her ankle.  
  
"Fuck you! BITCH!" yelled her attacker as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his _you know what._  
  
Lily's attacker suddenly got up ran out, knocking into someone who was standing directly outside the classroom door, about to charge in.

* * *

"**OH MY GOD**! JAMES! LOOK! Its Anastasia and _Bluzimier_!" cried the voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
"_Enervate! Enervate_!" said James, pointing his wands to both girls in turn.  
  
The two girls regained consciousness and immediately got up and started running to the classroom door, yelling at the top of their lungs. The two boys stared at them for a split-second before starting to run after them. They could only make out a few words from all the shouting. Words like, "LILY!", "BASTARD!", "STUNNED!", "DAMN!", "STUPID", and "CLASSROOM!"  
  
Upon hearing Lily's name, James picked up speed and ran faster. Just as Bluzimier was about to open the classroom door (James and Remus had _no_ idea why), a dark shape ran out of the classroom, knocking Bluzimier down and running into the opposite direction.  
  
_"YOU BASTARD!!!"_ yelled Anastasia as all four teenagers rushed into the classroom.

* * *

What they saw tore their hearts.  
  
Lily was curled into a ball on the cold classroom floor, crying her eyes out, and her clothes ripped. James swore loudly and ran towards her, putting his arms around her.  
  
Lily screamed and started struggling against him, crying even louder.  
  
"Lily! Don't! Please! Its me, James! Please! Its okay, Lily! Everything's going to be okay! Please don't cry, Lily. I'm here," murmured James, starting to cry as well when he saw Lily, looking so hurt, scared, lost and alone.  
  
After hearing his words, Lily looked up into James' brown eyes and sobbed, _"James..."_ before wrapping her arms around him and crying on his broad shoulder.  
  
James pulled her even closer.  
  
"I'll kill that bastard!" said James with a fiery look in his eyes, "Did... did he... _you know_... do... ANYTHING?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
Anastasia, Bluzimier and Remus sighed in relief. Three of them then went over the James and Lily and hugged them. All the cheeriness and excitement of being in school again was wiped clean off.  
  
"Those grey eyes! Those horrible, horrible, pale grey eyes..." sobbed Lily.  
  
"Its okay, babe," said James, "Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital wing."  
  
"I... I can't!" said Lily, pointing at her ankle.  
  
Bluzimier had a look at it and whispered, "Oh dear, its twisted...!"  
  
"Yeah, I kicked him in the balls and he did that," whispered Lily, giggling softly at the memory.  
  
"Good for you!" said Remus, laughing.  
  
"You go, girl!" whooped Anastasia.  
  
The tension in the room was broken by the laughter. Everyone was relieved.  
  
James mended Lily's clothes with a wave of his wand and gently lifted her up.  
  
Just as James was about to open the classroom door, it flew open. Sirius and Peter walked in.

* * *

"I knew we would find you here!" squealed Peter.  
  
"How did you know we were in here?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
"This," answered Sirius, holding up Lily's green scrunchie. After taking a look around the room, his eyes finally resting on James with Lily in his arms, "Did I miss anything?" he asked in an astonished voice.  
  
"Oh, this and that..." answered Anastasia, careful not to look into Sirius's eyes, knowing that if she did, she would blush even deeper than hell would compare.  
  
"Well, guys, you missed a lot!" said Peter, almost trembling with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we bumped into that filth _Malfoy_. He was rushing out of the tapestry to fight us, and of course, we were all too eager to beat him up!" boasted Sirius, "And beat him up we did! Knocking us over, he deserved a good socking!"  
  
"He... he ran out of... of _WHICH _tapestry...?" asked Bluzimier, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
Sirius, foolishly not noticing his friends' wide-eyed expressions, said, "Why, the tapestry outside this corridor of course! Peter and I were looking for you guys!"  
  
"Oh my _god_!" spluttered Anastasia.  
  
"Yea, and the funny thing is..." said Peter, _ALSO_ not noticing how everyone looked furious and shocked at the same time, "the funny thing was... he kept on clutching his crotch, like, checking if his... _thing _was still there or not, yah, Padfoot?"  
  
"Haha, yah, totally," replied Sirius, almost chocking in his own laughter.  
  
After a few minutes of Sirius and Peter laughing and clutching their own crotch in _'imitation'_ of Lucius, they stood up and, finally realizing that no one else was joining in their laughter, they looked around and asked, "What? _WHAT?!"_

Lily didn't say anything, she just started sobbing into James' chest, whispering, "Lucius, oh my god, it was Lucius!"

James looked ready to kill.

"Can anyone _please _explain to Padfoot and I what the hell is going on?!" asked Peter, looking worried.

Remus looked up and met Peter's confused eyes and whispered, "Lily was attacked."

Peter gasped in shock and looked at Sirius, who was looking stunned.

"Are you... are you alright, Lily?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm... I'm fine," whispered Lily.

"No, she's not fine," interrupted James, "How can she be? She's been abuse by that piece of filth! I'm going to avenge Lily if its the last thing I ever do!" said James with such fire in his eyes that Lily was frightened.

"James, please, listen, I'm fine. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me," whispered Lily.

Bluzimier and Anastasia exchanged knowing glances, as did Remus and Peter. James, was still carrying Lily oh so gently.

James' expression soften considerably when he looked down at Lily again, "But I _want_ to! Lily, when will you _ever_ understand, I would do _anything_ for you!"

Sirius had to stiffle back a snigger, but the other two girls looked on as if on trance.

"How sweet!" cooed Anastasia. James blushed as he looked up, reluctantly, from Lily's beautiful face.

"Oh _darling!_ Absolutely!" squealed Sirius in a mocking voice as Anastasia scowled at him. He just winked back shamelessly.

Bluzimier just stood there, staring misty eyed at the lovely couple.

"C'mon, we got to bring Lily to the hospital wing, those bruises look pretty bad!" said Peter, "And watch your ankle, its swelling!"

"Yeah come on," said Remus, opening and holding the door open for them.

* * *

"My, my, my!" exclaimed Poppy Pomfrey as she looked at the huge group of teenage witches and wizards standing outside the door, "Mister Black! What is it _this_ time?" 

"Oh no," snickered Sirius, "Its not _me_ this time, its our gorgeous new Head Girl, Lily _Evans_ who got attacked. No, no, not me!"

"What happened to you, dearie?" asked Madame Pomfrey in a nicer tone, but frowning a bit when she saw that Lily was in James' arms.

"She twisted her ankle and she was physically abused by an... _unknown stranger,_" answered James before Lily could say anything.

"Oh my, my, poor dear," said Madame Pomfrey, "We will have to inform the Headmaster of this, who was it who attacked her?"

"We're not sure."

"Oh," said Madame Pomfrey, looking grave,"Lets talk about this later and heal Miss Evans, here, first, why don't we? Put her in Bed 7, its empty."

James nodded and carried Lily over to the bed, he gently put Lily down and sat down beside her. Sirius was aimlessly walking around the hospital wing when he suddenly gave such a loud yell that everyone flinched.

"Mister Black, _no_ yelling or _barbaric_ behavior is permitted in the hospital wing, and it you cannot control yourself, I will have to send you out, not that I _don't_ want to," exclaimed Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius did not reply, he just stood at the end of Bed 4, pointing and gaping at the person lying there and the person sitting next to the patient. Lily curiously looked through her curtains, pale grey eyes met her emerald green eyes. She screamed.

"What the-?" said James as Lily pulled him closer and sobbed in his chest as she pointed to the occupant of bed 4. His piercing brown eyes met those horrible grey eyes.

"Those grey eyes," sobbed Lily, "Those horrible, horrible, grey eyes!"

"Malfoy..." snarled Remus as he walked over to Lucius's bed. Whoever hurt Lily will regret it. Remus and Lily got on together the best as they both love reading and usually confide in their deepest secrets to each other while reading in the library. They were both very nice to each other and were almost like brothers and sisters. It was near the full moon and Remus' temper was easy to flare. Now, he was _terribly_ angry. he was quickly followed by Anastasia, Bluzimier and Peter while James stayed with Lily.

"Snivellus," hissed Sirius, pushing Snape out of the way as Snape was trying to shield his friend from being attacked by the very angry marauders. Remus got there first and lifted knocked Lucius out of the bed.

"How dare you!" snarled Remus.

"What? I didn't do anything!" said Lucius in a quivering voice.

"Get your nasty paws off him!" sneered Snape from the corner of the room.

Remus immediately looked over at Snape. If looks could kill, Snape would already be on his way to hell. The two girls went to Snape, Anastasia first went over to Snape and slapped him across the face. Hard. Snape staggered backwards.

"HA! Snivellus being beaten up by a _girl!" _mocked Peter as he stood by the side and sniggered.

"I didn't do anything to the filty little _mudblood!" _yelled Lucius once Remus let go of him. Sirius ran over to Lucius in rage and was about to punch him when Madame Pomfrey came in.

"_What on EARTH is going on in here?"_ shrieked Madame Pomfrey as she saw Snape in a head lock (compliments to Bluzimier) and Lucius cowering on the ground.

"They were provoked, Madame Pomfrey," said Lily timidly, looking out from under James' arm. James, was too busy glaring at Lucius and Snape to notice Madame Pomfrey's expression soften when she looked at them.

"Its nice to see a guy being so protective of the one he loves," thought Madame Pomfrey as she smiled inwardly.

"Just so, you were fighting! Mister Black, Mister Lupin, Mister Malfoy, Mister Snape, Miss Royce (Anastasia) and Miss Lo (Bluzimier), you will all go to the Headmaster's office now!" said Madame Pomfrey.

"But what about Pettigrew and Potter?" asked Snape, anxious to get all the marauders in to trouble.

"I didn't see them fighting," replied Madame Pomfrey mildly.

Lucius and Snape glared evilly at the marauders and the girls while all the others smiled evilly at them.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital wing, all of them ditched the Headmaster as Remus and Sirius began cracking their knuckles and their neck as they slowly advanced on Snape and Lucius. Bluzimier and Anastasia just watched from the side, silently betting on who would win while stiffening their sniggers as Lucius gave a girly yell. 

_"No...!"_

"Don't worry, you two son of a -, we won't harm you. Not now, anyway," hissed Sirius softly.

"We're bringing you to the Headmaster's office and turn you in about how you attacked our _innocent _friend, Lily. If you don't admit that you attacked her, you're going to wish you were dead!" snarled Remus.

"I didn't attack that piece of filth!" yelled Lucius.

Anastasia went over and slapped him across his face, "Don't you _dare_ say that about Lily."

Just as Anastasia turned to go back to stand where Bluzimier was, Lucius pulled her back and hissed into her ear, "If you don't want to end up like your little _mudblood_ friend, you better watch your step..." As he let go of her slowly, he gave her a tight slap on her ass.

"Thats _it!_" yelled Sirius as he ran to Lucius and started pummelling him. Snape joined in and Remus did too. Anastasia just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Anastasia!" said Bluzimier as she went over to her friend, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Anastasia, her eyes still fixed tightly on Sirius and Lucius rolling around on the floor, "I just can't believe he has the nerve to do that."

* * *

After 5 minutes of rough fighting, Remus emerged as winner with a triumphant grin on his face. Snape was battered and bloodied, lying on the floor, Remus just had a bruise on his cheek and a cut lip. Behind him, Lucius and Sirius were still rolling around on the floor, beating each other up, though Lucius, unfortunately seemed to have the upper hand. 

"Oh my god! Remus, are you okay?" cried Bluzimier, gently touching the cut on his lip.

"yeah, just keep your finger there and I'll be fine," Remus said cheekily as he licked Bluzimier's finger.

"God! You are so...!" cried Bluzimier as she lightly slapped Remus on his shoulder. He winced.

"Oh my god!" squeaked Bluzimier in alarm, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"I'm fine," replied Remus, "Just a little bruise..."

* * *

As those two blonde love birds were too busy flirting, they didn't notice Anastasia join in the fighting as Sirius slumped on the floor. She - slapped Lucius and helped Sirius up. 

"God, I'm a failure," whispered Sirius into Anastasia's ear, sending shivers down her spine, "i can't even beat Lucius!"

Sirius had a black eye and several cuts on his arms and on his cheek. Anastasia half dragged Sirius to the hospital wing, but she was stopped by Lucius as he pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. She tried, like Lily did, to struggle against him, but he was still strong, even though he was getting weak after fighting with Sirius. Sirius had been a strong opponent, but Lucius, unlike Sirius, had been trained on fighting.

Lucius raised his hand, as if to slap Anastasia, but seemed to change his mind as he put his hand down. Sirius watched on the floor and tried to get up, even though his body was aching all over.

"Such a beautiful princess," whispered Lucius, running his hand down her cheek and down to her waist, "Why waste yourself on Black? I could give you much better things. I could give you anything, your wildest dream would come through if you came with me..."he whispered in her ear as he gave her another slap on her ass.

"Never," snarled Anastasia as she spat on his face.

"Why you little -" yelled Lucius raising his hand, but he suddenly felt himself landing on his side. Someone had rammed him over before he could hit Anastasia. He looked up to see Sirius Black's angry face glaring at him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her again," he snarled as he delivered punch after punch to Lucius.

Just then, the infirmatory door opened and Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out.

"_WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? DIDN'T I JUST SEND YOU TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE A FEW MINUTES AGO?!"_ bellowed Madame Pomfrey, her face turning red.

"I'm going to _personally_ bring you to see the Headmaster and I will _personally_ tell him what was going _on!_"she said, glaring at all of them, "Mister BLACK! Get OFF Mister Malfoy. NOW"

Sirius gave Lucius one last punch before getting off him and immediately went to Anastasia. His height at 6'2 towered over Anastasia, who was currently 5'7. She only reached his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Never better," she smiled at him.

"Thats good to hear," he smirked.

"Follow me!" said Madame Pomfrey as she started walking. All the teenagers followed her, but this time, Sirius and Anastasia were holding hands while Snape and Lucius staggered behind...

* * *

In the hospital wing... 

"James?" whispered Lily.

"Yeah?" answered James.

"You could... umm, let go now..."

"Wha-? Oh right! Right, okay, sorry," said James sheepishly as he noticed that he had a tight grip around Lily's waist.

"Thats fine," she smiled, just as a shout emmited from the corridor outside the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave her some potions to drink, sighed deeply and went out to see what was going on.

"What was that?" said James as Madame Pomfrey went out and more yellings were heard.

"Umm, I think that was Remus, Sirius, Anna, Zimier, Malfoy and Snivellus getting into trouble for fighting..." whispered Peter as all of them burst out laughing.

After the shouting, they heard footsteps leaving and going up the stairs.

"Oh well," said Peter, "Looks like their going to be in _big_ trouble!"

"Oh... I feel so bad about this!" exclaimed Lily, "Their all getting into trouble because of me!"

"Don't worry Lily Flower, don't blame yourself on what has happened!" soothed James, "It was Snivellus and Malfoy's fault! Not yours!"

"Thanks James," said Lily, smiling up at the handsome boy in front of her.

"For what?"

"For... for everything."

James grinned and went nearer to her to give her a big bear hug.

'Oh Lily..." thought James, 'If only we were... so much _more_ than friends..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good, haha. Its review time! 

**Janus** _thanks for your ever so long review! i appreciated it and will try to improve my story! _**Musicizdbest **_i'm glad you loved it! :) _**Tanya J. Potter **_haha, thanks. i hope you like this chapter too, since theres more romance.lol _**Fish **_thanks, lol! I think so too, teehee. j/k. good luck with ahem L-H! _**Eman**_ whoa, haha, thanks for your nice review, i hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Sky


	3. The Detention and The Ball

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters belong to me. Only the plot. Hey, at least I OWN something. Haha_.  
  
**A/N:** This is my second fic. Check out my other one, _"You Know You Love Me" [ Draco x Ginny ]_ and my SongFic_ "There You'll Be" [Draco x Ginny]_ Thank you for all the nice reviewers. I **deeply** appreciate them.  
  
By the way, **I completed "You Know You Love Me"**, so check it out and leave a review (or two). Thanks! :) Oh and I started a **SEQUEL** for it. **"The Forbidden Love"**. Hope you enjoy them!  
  
_I'll complete this story in 5 chapters._  
  
Summary: Lilly and the 4 Marauders have just started their last and final year in Hogwarts. What happens when Lily finds herself falling for James?  
  
**-All You Need Is Love- Chapter 3: The Detention and The Ball**

* * *

Previously on All You Need Is Love... 

"Thanks James," said Lily, smiling up at the handsome boy in front of her.

"For what?"

"For... for everything."

James grinned and went nearer to her to give her a big bear hug.

'Oh Lily..." thought James, 'If only we were... so much _more_ than friends..."

* * *

_At Dumbledore's Office..._

"Professor! We humbly swear that we were fighting for the good of our people!" protested Sirius.

"Yeah," backed up Anastasia, blushing furiously as she did. She was still holding Sirius' hand.

"I swear! Snivellus and Malfoy were being molesters to our friends! They deserved to be attacked! We don't deserve detentions for 2 weeks!" bellowed Remus.

"THEY DO!" cried Peter, pointing an accusing finger at the two teenage Slytherin's.

"Mister Black, Mister Lupin, Miss Royce, and Mister Pettigrew, I fully understand your arguement and I have already said that Mister Snape and Mister Malfoy will be joining you for your detentions as well -" started Professor Dumbledore.

"WHAT?!" yelled all teenagers at the same time.

"I am _not_ doing my detentions with those freaks!" insisted Lucius.

"Language, Mister Malfoy!" said Dumbledore sternly.

"But _professor!_" wailed Bluzimier, "if we are forced to have detentions with _those two_, it will be like _double detentions!_"

"You think _you're_ having the worse end of the stick?" said Severus, "Well, _I_ think that we should all be seperated into two groups for detention, so that no more fights will... _accidentally_ start again!"

"For the first and last time in my life, I actually agree with you, Snivellus," said Sirius mockingly.

"Oh my gaad! Mister Bow Wow I'm-The-King-Of-The-World-Slimeball actually _talked_ to me! I am _so _honoured!" sneered Snape sarcastically as Anastasia glared at him.

"Hey," snarled Sirius, "i was just trying to be friendly!"

"Black? _Friendly_ to _us_?" spat out Lucius scathingly, "Oh my lord! The world is coming to an end!"

Anastasia made to beat Lucius up, but Sirius held him back, "We don't want to get into more trouble, do we?" whispered Sirius as Anastasia sighed heavily and slowly nodded.

"Shut up you son of a-" started Lupin, snarling at Lucius.

"That would be _enough_," glared Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," all five said in unision.

"I have decided that you will, _indeed_, be split up into two groups-"

"Phew..." all the teenagers sighed in relief.

"-the groups will be," continued Professor Dumblefore as though he had not heard them, "Mister Lupin, Miss Lo, Mister Pettigrew and Mister Snape will be in one group and Mister Malfoy, Miss Royce and Mister Black will be in the other."

"WHAT?!" yelled the boys, with echos of, "Oh my GOD!" and "You can_not_ be serious!" from the girls.

"That will be the arrangements and I trust none of you will object..." said Dumbledore.

The teenage witches and wizards were not listening anymore, though, all you could see was Sirius and Lucius sending death glares to each other and Peter, Remus and Severus snarling and cracking their knuckles. A few swear words were exchanged. Very softly though, and only if you listened closely, you would actually think that they accepted Dumbledore's decision.

Though Dumbledore heard all the words exchanged, he turned a deaf ear to them and smiled amusedly, "You may all go back to your dormitories now, I trust you are all tired."

"Yes Headmaster," drawled all the boys and girls before leaving as fast as they could.

* * *

_Detention : Remus, Peter, Bluzimier and Severus - Sentenced to Wash and Clean the Potions' Classroom without magic and dissect Frogs for Professor Cormack, their Potions Master._

"_Snivellus!_" barked Remus, "Hand over that bar of soap!"

Snape picked up the slippery bar of soap and threw it roughly at Remus, but completely missing him and hitting Bluzimier on the stomach instead.

"Ooww!" cried the blonde girl, doubling over where she was shelving books.

"Oi!" shouted Peter.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus in a concerned tone as he walked over to the girl of his dreams. Bluzimier nodded, blushing at the concern Remus was showing.

"Watch it, _Moony_, there are _secrets_ that your little blonde friend wouldn't want to know..." sneered Snape as Bluzimier looked up curiuosly and Peter gasped loudly.

"You shut up, _Snivellus_, or you'll pay," snarled Remus softly.

"Whats going on?" asked Bluzimier.

"Nothing's going on, babe," replied Remus absent mindedly. But, once both of them realized what he had said, they started blushing furiously.

"Love birds..." sniggered Peter.

"Dumb puppy love..." sneered Snape.

"Students! I hope you have finished clearing the place up?" asked Professor Cormack as he walked out of his office and into the classroom.

"Yes, Professor," said the detention-ies in unision.

"Good, we can start dissecting frogs now," said the Professor, clapping his hands in delight.

Bluzimier looked like she was going to faint, Remus and Peter looked horrified but Severus looked delighted! The four teenagers and the professor walked into another room, they saw a table with bloodied tools and frog's intestines everywhere, beside that, there was a whole box of dead frogs on the floor. But they were not too sure, some of the frog's legs were moving. Sure, they've dissected frogs before, but this was _nasty_!

Severus gave a squeak of delight as he saw the whole pile of frogs just _waiting_ to be dissected. Remus and Peter turned green and started making odd choking noises. Bluzimier, however, took one look at the scene in front of her and dropped into a dead faint. But, Remus, however, thanks to his quick reflexes in Quidditch, caught her just before she hit the floor.

Professor Cormack and Severus was too preoccupied dissecting frogs to notice that the blonde girl had fainted.

"Umm, Professor?" squeaked Peter timidly.

"Hush!" snapped the Potions Master, "Can't you see that I'm terribly busy right now?"

"Umm, yes," answered Peter, "So can we go now?"

"Huh? Just go!" replied Professor Cormack distractedly, waving one bloodied hand around distractedly. Severus was too caught up in his work to notice what was going on right in front of his nose.

"C'mon," said Remus, "We got to take her back to the common room."

"Yeah..."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," whispered Remus, pointing his wand at the beautiful, unconsious girl in his arms. Bluzimier gently floated up and gracefully floated beside the two boys as they walked up the steps of the cold, sinister dungeons.

When they reached the Fat Lady guarding their common room, Remus and Peter heard footsteps behind them, only to see a very angry Sirius and Anastasia, holding hands and walking up, their robes torn and smudged, their hair full of leaves and twigs and their lips red and puffy...

* * *

_Detention: Sirius, Anastasia and Lucius - Sentenced to look for Evergreen Ferns for Professor Beanpeas, their Herbology Professor._

"Will you two love birds just _quit_ kissing and start looking for those damned ferns, _please!" _yelled Lucius.

"We weren't kissing!" said Anastasia as she walked out from behind a big oak tree, blushing and holding Sirius' hand.

"I'd _love_ to believe that little lie, but then whats those lip gloss marks all over Black's face and that hickey on your neck doing there?" sneered Lucius sarcastically, poting at the two of them.

"We... we... we were..." spluttered Sirius as he hastily wiped his face with his cloak and standing in front of Anastasia to block her from Lucius' view.

"Lost for words?" asked Malfoy, looking positively delighted.

"Oh, quiet, Malfoy!" said Anastasia from behind Sirius, still blushing deeply.

"Oh quiet, you mudblood and get on with looking for that damned ferns!" snarled Lucius.

"How dare you!" shouted Sirius, "Don't you call her that, you filty bastard!"

Sirius ran over to Lucius and before anyone could do anything, he had Lucius in a headlock and had given him a bloody nose.

"You... you...!" spluttered Lucius, clutching his bloody nose.

"Me... me...!" mocked Sirius.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" cried Lucius before anyone could re-act, he pointed his wand at the top of the big oak tree and whispered, "_Finite Incantatum._"

So, Anastasia and Sirius were stuck at the top of the tree, after being very roughly dumped there.

Lucius just summoned the ferns to himself and couldn't resist shouting up to the two snarling teenagers who were trying to make their way down, "Hey, _Black_!"

"What?"

"Tell your snog mate she has nice lacy underwear!" yelled Lucius mockingly.

"Scrub your eyes out, Malfoy!" bellowed Sirius. Lucius just shrugged and continued walking. Only pausing to rub his head when Sirius threw a particaularly large acorn at him.

"C'mon," said Anastasia, "Lets get out of here."

Sirius turned to face his Russian princess, only to come face to face with her lips, as she was a few branches up, trying to get down. He tried to resist, he really did, but he just couldn't help it and gave in completely to her luscious pink lips. He dragged her down and kissed her. It wasn't a soft, gentle, loving kiss, but a rough, intense one, full of lust and tongues.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was just handing the ferns to Professor Beanpeas.

"Where are your other two friends?" asked the professor curiously.

"Oh, my... my two _friends_ are... otherwise... ummm... _pre-occupied_!" answered Lucius, stuttering a little, "yeah, thats it, their... pre-occupied!"

The professor looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds before nodding and dismissing him.

After 10 minutes, Sirius and Anastasia came out of the forest, holding hands, but grumbling, looking awfully dirty and cursing Lucius. They had a nice snogathon alright, but then, they were kissing at the bottom branches and toppled down when the kiss intensified. Anastasia had landed on top of Sirius.

When they reached the common room, they came face to face with Remus and Peter with Anastasia floasting mysteriously beside the two wizards...

* * *

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time. Sirius and Anastasia asking about Bluzimier floating in front of Remus. Peter and Remus asking about their untidy state. 

"Lets go in first," muttered Sirius.

"You know you can tidy yourselves up with just one easy spell?" said Remus mockingly.

"Sorry, not in the mood to fool around," growled Anastasia.

"Hey James, Lily," said Peter, waving cheerfully to the Head Boy and Head Girl who was just coming into the Gryfindor common room.

"Hey!" answered Lily cheerfully, then, spotting Bluzimier still floating aimlessly in the air, she shrieked, "Oh my god, what happened?!"

"Thats what me and Sirius were trying to find out," answered Anastasia.

"Lets just sit first, _then_ we'll talk," said James soothingly.

"_Scorgify,_" muttered Lily, pointing his wands to both Sirius and Anastasia in turn once they reached the comfy sofas in the well lit Gryfindor common room.

"Thanks..." mumbled both Sirius and Anastasia.

Sirius and Anastasia were the last to reach the sofa's and there was only _one couch left_, so, Sirius sat there and Anastasia sat on his lap. Sirius looked like Christmas came early but Anastasia's expression was just blank.

"So what happened?" asked Lily again, as Remus floated Bluzimier slowly into his arms and pointed his wand at her forehead, muttering, "_Enervate._"

Bluzimier slowly awoke, finding herself in Remus' arms. She smiled sheepishly, and then, realizing that she had an audience, gasped and asked, "What happened?"

"Thats what we'll _all_ like to know," said James.

"We'll tell," muttered Anastasia, leaning back to lie on Sirius' chest and yawning silently, Sirius' face lit up like a Christmas tree and automatically put his arms around her protectively, "but Moony and Wormtail has to tell first..."

"Fine," said Peter, and told them what happened.

After Peter finished, Sirius told them _their_ story, as Anastasia had already fallen asleep, conviniently _forgetting_ the bits where Lucius saw the lip gloss and hickey and making it sound like Lucius was just being a jerk and floated them up to the top of the tree.

"Damn, we still have 9 more detentions to go!" wailed Peter and Bluzimier.

"Don't worry, you'll make it through!" sniggered James.

Suddenly, Anastasia started twitching uncontrollably.

"Oh no...!" wailed Lily, "Its starting again!"

"Oh my god!" cried Sirius, "Whats happening? Whats happening to Anastasia?"

"Shut _up_!" shouted Bluzimier, "Its a long story! We have to take her to the hospital wing, _quick! _We'll explain later."

"But its too early!" exclaimed Lily.

"I don't know why its early, but it must be something real important for it to come in advance..." muttered Bluzimier, looking worriedly at her friend in Sirius' arms as they rushed to the hospital wing. Anastasia was still twitching.

"Oh no!" cried Madame Pomfrey, "Its early!"

"Damn," cried James, "Why do I have a feeling that us four guys are the only ones who have no idea whats going on?"

"We'll explain later," was Lily's only reply.

"Put her in Bed 5 please!" said Madame Pomfrey. Anastasia had turned icyly cold. "Oh, Christ, no, her condition is unstable! We'll have to tell the Headmaster about this!"

Madame Pomfrey stuck her head into the fire after throwing in a bout of floo powder and started talking to someone on the other end. She ran back to Anastasia's bedside only a few seconds later. After a few moments, Professor Dumbledore himself emerged from the flames of the fire and walked swiftly to Anastasia. His expression was filled with grim and sorrow.

"This is a terrible vision," muttered Dumbledore as he looked at the trembling girl.

As if on cue, Anastasia suddenly started screaming and twitching as Dumbledore observed her, frowning. Sirius immediately ran to her and held her hand.

"Sirius!" she screamed, "Sirius, take Lily and James and run! Now! I'll hold him off! Remus is in the garden with Bluzimier! Someone betrayed us! GO! I'll hold him off! I love you too, go NOW! Tell Dumbledore, GET DUMBLEDORE!"

That was the last Bluzimier said before she blacked out.

* * *

_An Hour Later_... 

"You see, guys," started Lily, "Anastasia is... she is a Seer."

"WHAT?!" cried all the boys.

"She gets a vision," continued Bluzimier, "Once in two months, she'll start having a vision. Normally, it happens during the end of the month, its odd coz... now its just... its just..."

"The beginning of the month..." whispered Sirius, looking more than a little shell shocked.

"Why didn't she tell us?" asked James, looking worriedly at the beautiful girl lying on the bed.

"She was afraid," answered Lily.

"It took us two years to find out why she kept leaving every two months and pry it out of her," said Bluzimier.

"We're her best friends and it took so long to pry it out of her, how long did you expect her to take to tell you guys?" asked Lily.

"Why was she calling out and yelling and twitching?" asked Peter, looking at a very pale Anastasia, lying on the bed.

"It happens..."

* * *

Surprisingly, the month whizzed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was one week til Halloween! During the past month, the maruaders had been doing their usuals of pranking and being a laugh, getting into more detentions than Lily ever had in her lifetime. The scene during the first day of their last year was forgotten, as was the detention and Anastasia's abilities.. Lily and her girls were actually beginning to _like_ being pranked by the marauders and almost everyday, the students of Hogwarts would see either Lily, Bluzimier or Anastasia with different hairstyles and colors of the rainbow streaked into their hair thanks to the marauders. 

On this particularly Wednesday, Professor Dumbledore stood up during breakfast and called for attention.

"Will the Head Boy and Girl, along with all the prefects please meet together for a meeting at five at the East Wing. Don't be late, it will be a very exciting meeting," said the tall man.

After his little talk, the students of Hogwarts started chattering loudly to each other, talking about what the heck would the prefects suddenly meet when it was not even two months into the school year. What could be happening?

* * *

"James!" yelled Lily as she crashed into the tall, jet-black haired man as she rounded the corner. Lily reached out and held on to James to support herself as he put his arms around her waist to prevent her from getting hurt. 

"Geez guys, get a room!" said an oh so familiar voice from behind them. Lily and James both sprang apart, only to find Remus and Bluzimier laughing their heads off at the Heads. (As in the _Heads_ in _status_, not the thing on top of your shoulder...). Remus and Bluzimier were the prefects of Gryffindor.

"C'mon guys, or we're going to be late!" shrieked Lily as she looked at her watch and started to sprint up the last flight of staircase.

"Nice of you to join us, Mister Potter, Miss Evans, Miss Lo, Mister Lupin," said Dumbledore sternly, though his eyes were twinkling.

Lily, always the leader, took charge immediately, "We're sorry professor, I promise it will not happen again. This was a mere blip in our otherwise excellent performance."

"Good, I hope you will keep you word."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"I call you all here to tell you that there will be a Halloween's ball coming up." said Professor Dumbledore to the eagerly listening students.

"Slytherin prefects will be taking care of the booking of bands and the food and drinks, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects will be making and ordering the decorations as well as putting them up around the castle and in the Great Hall. Gryfindors will be decorating the castle grounds. I hope you will all set to doing your tasks as best as you can," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely at all the prefects.

The prefects of Hogwarts were already discussing about the Ball and not really listening to DUmbledore anymore.

Dumbledore _cleared his throat, _"This will be a costume ball. Only forth years and above can attend and you must dress like your partner. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," answered the prefects in unision.

"Excellent, have a good night. I will announce to the school about the ball tomorrow morning."

James and Lily somehow had a feeling that this would be a very interesting ball...

A very interesting Halloween night it would be!

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Its review time!

**EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA **_thanks for saying its a great story, and yeah, i will be able to finish it in 5 chapters but that would take me longer to update because i'll have to write longer chapters, lol! and yeah, i just updated :) _**SyltherinsQueen **_your so nice, your always reviewing me! hehehe. yeah, i hope its cute lol and yeah, peter is not as good looking coz his small, hope you liked this chapter! _**Janus **_thanks for all the help and tips you've given me! you've been a helluva help and i really appreaciate that! _**awesomeislanders **_haha, yes i updated! and yeah, i'm glad you liked it! i hope you like this chapter too! _**mtm123 **_thanks for the compliment! awww, everyone's just too kind! hehe, i'll try to update a.s.a.p. but i can't promise anything coz i'll be going to a lot of other countries since its the summer holidays and all. so, yeah. i'll try!_

I hope all my readers enjoyed this chapter as well!

-Sky


End file.
